mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Giratina/Cyberlizard's version
This Giratina features custom sprites created by Cyberlizard himself, though its animations leave a lot to be desired, with most of them being noticeably stuttery as a result of consisting of a minimal amount of frames. The character is far from being balanced, as its massively inflated stats combined with every attack having infinite priority make it brutally overpowered. ) |Image = File:CyberLGiratinaport.png |Creator = Cyberlizard |Downloadlink = MediaFire |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay Giratina is a standard six-button character where the attack strength is determined by the button pressed, with weaker attacks being faster while dealing less damage and stronger attacks being slower while dealing more damage; the excessive damage output of Giratina's attacks is guaranteed to K.O. the average character in just a few hits, made worse by the fact that Giratina's light attacks are infinites as a result of them being able to can cancel into themselves at any point during their animations, though this also has the adverse effect of preventing them from being spammed to some degree as they can be cancelled before the hitbox becomes active. While Giratina proves to be a very sluggish character in terms of mobility, its attacks are incredibly fast and possess more than enough range to cover for the character's poor movement speeds, especially when considering that they all feature infinite priority and thus cannot be out-prioritised by regular attacks, effectively removing the need for Giratina to approach the opponent. Similar to Garchomp, Giratina is usually difficult to counterattack due to many of its attacks lacking hurtboxes, most prominently with Giratina's crouching and , which enable Giratina to become permanently invulnerable while still maintaining an active hitbox to damage the opponent with if timed properly. Though Giratina's large size may imply that it's a massive target and thus easy to hit, its hurtboxes often fail to cover the majority of the character, if at all, with its crouching animation leaving only its head vulnerable, while its walking and running animations provide vulnerability to only the lower portion of the character on certain frames; coupled with the character's high Life and Defence stats, this makes Giratina very difficult and tedious to defeat, especially due to the fact that the character can easily deal excessive amounts of damage in a short space of time. Giratina does not feature custom A.I. programming, instead using the default provided by the engine; though such a simplistic A.I. wouldn't normally provide much of a challenge if utilised by a more balanced character, Giratina's 3000 Life and intermittent hurtboxes make it difficult to take down even if hit, while its sheer damage output guarantees that any attack it does execute will take out a sizeable chunk of the opponent's Life if it hits. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | | Startup time and projectile range vary with button pressed| | }} | }} | }}}} | Uses 1000 Power| }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' Videos Mugen Arale vs Giratina Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Six-button Characters Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:Characters with Chain Comboing Category:Cheap Characters Category:Characters made by Cyberlizard Category:Characters made in 2009 }}